


holdin' on together

by baileyjoy3



Series: mchanzo week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, First Time, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: For men of their size, it’s going to be a tight squeeze.
--
Or: Jesse and Hanzo share a bed for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoop! the week has begun and it's time for lots of gays! i will be posting these all separately, but in a series so theyll be together. i'm really excited, and i enjoyed keeping this soft and fluffy. it was nice to expand into hanzo's character a bit too, so i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> thank you to my lovely betas on discord: @ nightmaresleuth and @ liliumite! you guys pulled this apart and made it 10/10

Jesse’s room is clean, something Hanzo didn’t quite expect. He wouldn’t say that the other man is messy, per se, but his behavior and attitude could lead one to believe such. The unkempt hair hidden by his Stetson, the scuffed boots, his bitten off nails-- the list could go on.  Hanzo supposes that maybe Jesse simply cleaned since he knew he would be staying the night. There’s twisting feeling in his gut at that thought, but doesn’t know if he’ll ever be sure about what Jesse did or didn’t do.

A glance around the room shows Jesse’s dirty laundry is in a hamper on the far side of his room next to the desk. The desk itself is tidy--some paperwork from Winston on the side--but the pencils and pens are all aligned neatly in a little cup. The bed is made, sheets and covers pulled tight up right to the bottoms of the pillows. It looks soft and inviting, despite the standard full size that all agents get.

For men of their size, it’s going to be a tight squeeze.

A second blanket folded at the end of the bed looks soft and warm, like something Jesse keeps for cold nights on the base. Hanzo finds himself staring at it affectionately, knowing that, of course, Jesse is the type to get cold ever when the heat is on.

There isn’t much else in the room, besides a standard set of drawers and two doors. One is close to the main entrance—Jesse’s closet—while the other in the back end of the room leads to the bath. For the small rooms with little accommodations, they at least have their own bathrooms outside of the communal areas.

Jesse clears his throat, shifting awkwardly at Hanzo’s silence and taciturn expression as he observes the room.

“Everything alright, darlin’?”

Hanzo makes a little noise of agreement and Jesse’s shoulders droop with relief, a small smile curling on his mouth. Hanzo chuckles and moves out of the doorway, walking toward the bed. There’s no reason to sit anywhere else seeing as they’ll end up here eventually. Jesse makes his way after him, toeing off his boots as he goes, stopping in front of Hanzo who has settled easily.

He spreads his legs slightly to accept Jesse’s girth between them, easing the man further into his space. He hums in delight, rewarded when Jesse’s hands find his hair, sliding through it to slip the ribbon holding it up free. It feels good to be able to let his hair down; figuratively and literally. Jesse scrubs at Hanzo’s scalp then, massaging thick fingers through the inky locks and working at the slight tension headache Hanzo hadn’t noticed he had.

“Didn’t get ta see you all day,” Jesse hums, inching his hands down to Hanzo’s jaw, cupping it gently with both hands to guide Hanzo’s to his. “Everything go alright?”

Hanzo nods slightly, shutting his eyes when Jesse leans forward to place a kiss on his forehead. The simple affection of the gesture makes Hanzo lift his hands to slip his fingers through Jesse’s belt loops to bring him closer.

“You wanna undress then, sweetheart?”

Hanzo lets a smile of his own curl about his lips and opens his eyes again. “I thought we were just sleeping together?”

Jesse chuckles and kisses the archer’s forehead again, exaggerating it with a loud ‘ _mwah!_ ’ that makes Hanzo laugh softly at his antics.

“That phrase has got a couple meanin’s! But nah, pumpkin, just figured ya be more comfortable dressed down a bit.”

Hanzo agrees with another nod, pushing Jesse back gently. He goes willingly, shifting back to let Hanzo stand. The hover towards each other again, a magnetic draw. They help each other with their clothes, Hanzo’s hands nimbly undoing Jesse’s flannel. Jesse, in turn, works at the obi around Hanzo’s kyudo-gi. It doesn’t take more than a few moments for them to be down to their boxers, Jesse insisting Hanzo does pull off the plain, white undershirt he likes to wear to sleep. They come back together then, once everything has dropped to the floor. Hanzo slips his arms around Jesse’s waist and rests his head against his lover’s chest.

They both release a sigh, enjoying the heat radiating between them. Their activities in the bedroom have been much more risqué than this before, but the simple, innocuous pleasure of hugging like this makes Hanzo’s chest flutter.

They aren’t quite sure what they are yet, but Hanzo thinks that tonight will be a step in the right direction.

“Ready for bed, then, sweetheart?”

Hanzo nuzzles into Jesse’s neck. He always feels more affectionate when they’re alone. He likes the privacy, away from the other agents that he still isn’t all that comfortable with. They’ve given him no reason to doubt them, but he can’t help but be on edge. Being with Jesse like this eases those nerves, lets him full embrace the feelings he harbors. Maybe it’s the way he was raised-- reserved, polite, much like a submissive woman until the moment was right to strike. Personal business was the be kept that way. The anxiety of fulfilling a standard he is no longer required to meet still resonates, and he only hopes that Jesse won’t come to be frustrated by his lack of affection.

Hanzo inhales softly, attempting to overwhelm all of his senses with _Jesse_ after lacking intimacy in so long. The simple touches do more to reassure Hanzo than bedding Jesse sometimes. The gunslinger’s throat bobs with a chuckle and Hanzo presses a kiss there. Jesse’s hands rub down his back, settling in the dip of his spine to rub gentle circles into his skin. Hanzo’s eyes flutter shut as he feels the knots loosen. He acknowledges that neither of them are young enough to do more than this.

As much as Hanzo would like to spend all of his time alone with Jesse in their rooms, his body doesn’t quite agree. They’re still new to sex with each other, and with a lack of clarity in what this relationship even is, it’s essentially the foundation of their time. Even convincing Jesse to only have sex every other day still feels like it’s pushing it sometimes, but Hanzo feels greedy—why should he let the limits of his body keep him from Jesse? They’ve both been out of relationships for so long; they’ve got catching up to do, and Hanzo refuses to let this form of practice be what breaks his body when his training doesn’t.

But tonight is different, and Hanzo knows it. He laughs warmly again when Jesse starts to rock them, his feet moving forward to guide them back toward the bed. It’s innocent and childlike and Hanzo presses another kiss to his jaw before they part. He turns about to pull at the covers on Jesse’s bed, and shoots a look over his shoulder when Jesse snaps the elastic waistband of his briefs.

“I thought we had said no—“

“’m just teasin’ ya, darlin’,” Jesse placates with a laugh, rubbing his hand over Hanzo’s back again.

Hanzo rolls his eyes and finally clambers into the bed, moving to the far edge to allow Jesse room. The other man follows suit, pulling the covers back over the both of them.

There’s a moment of hesitation before they inch towards each other, worming their way into the other’s space--legs tangling and arms wrapping around the other like vices. Hanzo tucks his head under Jesse’s, who nudges his nose into his hair. It’s warm and comforting and Hanzo cannot remember the last time he was held like this. It makes him shiver and cling closer, only for Jesse to caress his skin comfortingly.

“Just relax, lover, no need to be worried. Jus’ me, no one else,” he murmurs. The endearment makes Hanzo quiver again and Jesse lets out a soft shushing noise. “You’re safe, Hanzo.”

A choked sound works its way out of his mouth before he can stop it.

When was the last time he was comforted like this? When was he cared for or loved? When was he safe and warm and utterly _happy_? Hanzo can’t remember and to suddenly be smothered with affection like this from a man he has known for less than six months makes him think that perhaps he doesn’t deserve it.

“Come back, Han, come back to me. You’re safe and I’m here, and I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Hanzo shudders, trying to clear his body of doubt. Jesse is right. He is okay, he is safe, and he _does_ deserve this. Jesse wants to share a bed with him because he cares for him, not because he’s just cuddling him after sex. No, there’s something else blooming between them, even if Hanzo can’t quite trap the feeling that’s aching in his chest and burning in his stomach.

“Thank you,” Hanzo whispers.

Jesse’s arms tighten around him and Hanzo knows that this is only the first of many nights they spend wrapped up together.


End file.
